L'autre Raiponce
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Voici un mélange entre X et Raiponce. Kamui est Raiponce, Kanoe la sorcière et Fuma le prince.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de X appartiennent aux génialissimes Clamp. Le conte Raiponce appartient aux frères Grimm. Je les ai juste empruntés.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette fic met en scène les Fuma et Kamui du début de X. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**L'autre Raiponce**

Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, vivait une femme et son époux. Ils avaient une belle maison, de l'argent et de nombreux amis. Malgré cela ils étaient malheureux car ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir ce qu'il désiraient le plus au monde: un enfant.

Un jour, la femme eut envie de manger de la raiponce et envoya son mari en chercher. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'en poussait que dans le jardin de Kanoe, une sorcière cruelle.

Il entra dans le jardin et commença à cueillir les plantes dont sa femme raffolait lorsque Kanoe apparut. L'homme, apeuré, s'empressa de lui raconter son histoire. La sorcière fit semblant de se montrer compatissante et l'autorisa à prendre autant de raiponce qu'il souhaitait à condition qu'il lui apporte l'enfant que sa femme lui donnera. l'homme accepta immédiatement pensant, àtort, que cela n'arrivera jamais.

Neuf mois après qu'il eut donné les raiponces à sa femme, elle donna la vie. C'était un garçon aux yeux améthyste et aux cheveux noirs. Comme promit, l'homme dut apporter le bébé à la sorcière qui décida de le nommer Kamui...

_Douze ans plus tard_

Kanoe était assise sur un banc. Elle regardait Kamui jouer. Il était devenu vraiment très beau. Il possédait une chevelure noire qui traînait négligement sur le sol ainsi que deux immenses yeux améthyste.

Kanoe soupira en pensant à l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait commise en le prennant. Ilétait certes magnifique mais surtout turbulent et insuportable. Rien que la veille il avait brûler sa penderie, revendu ses bijoux, tenté de l'empoisonner... pour ne citer que cela.

Quand il avait eu sept ans, la sorcière avait essayé de le rendre à ses parents. Elle avait fait croire qu'elle avait eu des remords à les séparer. Au bout d'une heure le couple le lui avait rendu en parlant vaguement de "déshonneur" et de "promesse brisée".

Il lui avait semblé que, lorsqu'elle était repartie avec Kamui, ils avait effectué ce qu'elle qualifierait plus tard de _dance de la victoire._

Kanoe regarda le petit démon qui s'amusait à déchiqueter chaque brindilles qui constituaient le nid d'un pauvre petit oiseau, qui l'observait, impuissant.

Elle eut un rictus. Enfin elle avait trouvé une solution à son problème. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Kamui qui descendait de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché pour commettre son méfait.

Kanoe lui sourit et lui dit d'une voix douce:

-Tu as bien grandi en douze ans...

-Les enfants grandissent? Sans blague, lui répondit-il, sarcastique. Je savais que tu étais gâteuse (il sourit méchament), mais pas à ce point.

Kanoe tiqua mais réussit à garder son calme.

-Ce que je voulait dire c'est que tu peux te débrouillé tout seul maintenant. (elle montra un point au loin) Tu vois cette tour là-bas, au milieu de la forêt? (Kamui plissa les yeux puis acquiesa) C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire. Tu pourras y vivre sans que personne vienne te déranger. Bien sûr je t'apporterais tes repas quotidiennement.

Les yeux de Kamui se mirent à briller et son sourire s'élargit.

-En gros je vivrai comme un prince et tu seras mon esclave!

Le sourire de la sorcière se crispa.

-On peut dire ça comme ça...

Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils grimpérent TOUTES les marches de la tour et entrèrent dans une salle à son sommet, essouflés. Elle était grande et luxueusement décorée. Sur un coté de cette pièce circulaire trônait un spatieux lit à baldaquin. Kamui se jeta dessus en riant.

-J'avais des doutes mais c'est réellement magnifique, se réjouit-il.

Kanoe se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, commença-t-elle. Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à que je puisse te refourguer à quelqu'un.

Kamui se redressa d'un coup.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Il écarquilla les yeux en s'apercevant qu'il avait crié dans le vide. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers la porte. Elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Il courut vers l'unique fenêtre de la salle et se pencha.

La sorcière se trouvait au pied de la tour.

-Je te donnerai à manger demain, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle éclata de rire laissant Kamui seul et totalement abassourdi.

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Kamui était toujours enfermé dans la tour. Il marchait de long en large dans l'immense salle. Il réfléchissait. Au début de son emprisonnement il avait tenté de s'enfuir et aussi d'éliminer la sorcière, résultat: elle lui avait confisqué tout ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de s'enfuir ou lui servir d'arme.

Kamui serra les dents. Kanoe allait bientôt arriver et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Il se retourna, s'emmêla les pieds dans les cheveux et... PATATRA! Il se retrouva face contre terre.

Il se releva d'un bond, posant une main sur son nez sanguinolant.

- ET M$*µ§! S£%§$¤#$ DE CHEVEUX! C'EST...

Il fut interrompu par une voix chantonnante:

-Kamui, Kamui, lance-moi ta chevelure.

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre et se pencha.

-PLUTÔT CREVER, SORCIERE!

Kanoe fit une moue boudeuse puis sourit:

-Tu n'es pas original: tu fais le même discours à chaque fois. A plus tard.

Kamui grommela tandis que kanoe repartit en sautillant joyeusement.

Au même moment, dans la forêt, le prince Fuma se promenait. Tout à coup, il entendit un cri et se dirigea vers sa source. Il se retrouva sous la tour. Il leva la tête et vit la plus belle créature qu'il n'eut jamais vu. Cet être sublime baissa les yeux et il vit sur son visage des traces de sang et des bleus.

-Allez-vous bien? lui demanda-t-il, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

{POV de Kamui}

Kamui avait entendu la question du jeune homme et s'apprêtait à le rembarrer quand il remarqua que son inquiétude était _réelle._ Il le regarda attentivement et le trouva plutôt beau. Et _gentil._ Kamui ricana intérieurement: les gens comme ce type étaient facile à manipuler.

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en prenant l'air le plus éploré qu'il pouvait. Il fit couler des larmes le long de ses joues pâles. Il vit l'air troublé du jeune homme. C'était si simple.

Il cligna de ses grands yeux larmoyants puis commença à bafouiller:

-O-oui. C-ça va.(sanglot) Très b-bien.

L'autre lui lança un regard plein d'empathie.

-Vous êtes blessé, constata-t-il.

Tellement facile.

Kamui prit un air apeuré.

-C-c'est parce que je...je me s-suis mal conduit, bredouilla-t-il. Elle...snif...

-De qui parlez-vous?

-De de la s-sorcière qui vit ici.

-Je peux vous aider! s'exclama l'autre.

Vraiment trop facile: quelques larmes et ce type était dans sa poche.

Kamui fit un sourire penaud.

-On ne se connaît même pas...

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement:

-Je me nomme Fuma. (il se redressa et regarda Kamui) Et vous êtes...?

La sorcière avait parlé de lui à Kamui: c'était le prince! Décidement cette journée se passait de mieux en mieux.

-K-kamui. Enchanté.

-De même.

Il entendirent des bruits de pas.

-Allez-vous cacher, dit Kamui précipitamment. Elle arrive.

{fin du POV}

Kanoe arriva au moment où fuuma se cachait derrière un buisson. Elle regarda Kamui et constata avec ébahissement qu'il pleurait. Soudain devenue méfiante, elle observa les alentours mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal.

-Kamui,dit-elle, lance-moi ta chevelure.

Kamui se mit à trembler.

-Hé ho! Tu m'entends? Arrête ta comédie TOUT DE SUITE!

Kamui couina et balbutia quelque chose.

Kanoe grinça des dents et hurla d'une voix horriblement aigu:

-SI TU VEUX PAS MANGER TANT PIS! TU PEUX CREVER J4EN AI RIEN A F%§£€#!

D'un coup Fuma jaillit des buissons et pointa son épée vers Kanoe.

-Ca suffit, sorcière! Vous allez le laisser partir!

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Puis pensa: _enfin quelqu'un va me débarrasser de ce monstre!_ Avant de se prendre un coup d'épée et de mourir. En mourant le sortilège qui piègeait Kamui se dissipa...

Kamui vit tout. Il était enfin débarrasser de cette sorcière. Il entendit un grincement provenant de la porte. Il avança dans cette direction et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans mal. Il descendit les marches à vive allure. Arrivé en bas, il vit Fuma dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui sauta au cou.

Fuma le serra délicatement contre lui. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya le visage tâché par le sang et les larmes.

Kamui était satisfait. Fuma l'avait demandé en mariage et il avait immédiatement accepté. Il n'allait pas manquer une occasion pareille tout de même! Un peu après leur mariage il ferait main basse sur le royaume. Pour cela il suffirait de faire disparaître mystérieusement Fuma. puis il conquerrait les royaumes avoisinnant.

Tout en pensant à cela, il se retint de rire.

Une semaine après son mariage, Kamui mis ses plans à exécution. Il avait attiré Fuma dans les cachots et l'avait enfermé au lieu de le tuer car il pourrait surement lui être utile(il lui rendait même visite tous les jours). Il avait effectivement réussi à conquérir les autre royaumes. Et vivait entouré de serviteurs.

Kamui vécu heureux (contrairement à Fuma), et n'eut pas d'enfants.

_Owari_

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfic jusqu'au bout et s'il-vous-plaît Review. A plus!


End file.
